


就是车

by ificanseeyourblue



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ificanseeyourblue/pseuds/ificanseeyourblue
Summary: *强迫*微sm*校园*所有ooc和bug属于我
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	就是车

**Author's Note:**

> *强迫  
> *微sm  
> *校园  
> *所有ooc和bug属于我

车上，俊美的黑发男生紧紧拽着身旁金发的男生，散发着冰冷的寒意，瞪着周围那些好奇的打量着他们的目光，吓到那些人不敢再看连忙收回视线，默默站得离这两个人远一点。  
黑发人阴狠的咬咬牙，更加用力的抓住旁边金发人的手腕，听到一声闷哼，心里舒爽了一些，随即是焦躁的盯着公交车上的站牌。  
没过多久，车停下了，他拉着旁边的金发人连忙下车，妥妥拽拽的迈向一栋房子。  
旁边的金发人企图挣扎，没想到却惹的拉着他的手的人更加凶狠，甚至想把手指抓陷入他的手臂，他忍不住吃痛的呜咽，“疼……”。  
前面的人依旧不理不睬，急匆匆的来到一栋房子前急躁的打开门，猛的将金发人推拉进房，随后马上反锁，趁着摔倒在地的人还未反应，精准的咬住那人的红唇欺身而上。  
他曲爪将身下人挣扎的手拽到背后，另一只手抵住那人的下巴不让他闭上，随后伸出干涩的舌头疯狂入侵，带着暴虐的气息撕咬着那人的唇齿，听见身下人难耐的喘息，更加兴奋的肆虐着那人口中的香甜，用舌头舔舐对方的口腔上部，然后又深到喉咙前方，卷起对方的舌头带出丝丝银线，津液顺着那人脸上的六道猫须缓缓流下，显得淫乱又纯美。  
身下的人只能拼命的在这场暴掠中呼吸，“唔…哈…呜呜…”，直到脸上已经满是通红，黑发的人才依依不舍放过他，死死的在上方盯住他们唇之间那根银丝，黑暗里隐没的黑瞳闪着阴沉的光。他看着身下的人颤抖着蜷缩在身下，嘴唇红肿却淌着水光，金发在昏暗之中却依旧星星碎碎的闪烁，那白色校服外套已经凌乱的褶皱起，他皱着眉，低沉又磁性的身音响起，如恶魔的低吟，“鸣人，知道错了吗？嗯？”  
“哈……我……没有……让他们碰……佐助……放过我吧……我没有错……”鸣人断断续续的说着，落日的余晖照入房间闪过他的眼前，他看不清身上人的神情，只能卑微的求饶呜咽。  
看着拒不认罪的金发人，佐助脑中闪过了学校里那些人看着鸣人的眼神，让他几乎要失去理智，他想挖掉那些人的眼，砍掉那些人不安分的手。  
「那是我的人，你们怎能窥视我的东西！」  
他看着金发人被余晖照亮的脸，柔和的曲线中透露这别样魅力，蓝色杏眼微微眯起，其中流淌着迷离的水光，因为情欲染红的麦色肌肤更是别样淫荡。  
恨意疯狂滋长，他扬手就甩了鸣人一个巴掌，“你这个不长记性贱人，还想狡辩？看来要好好教训你一下了。”强烈的欲望疯狂暴发，他抓起鸣人就拉进房间，发狠的砸在床上，用床头的锁拷住鸣人秀气的手踝，无视鸣人疼痛的抽泣和抗拒跪坐在他身上直接撕开他身上薄薄的那层白色校服。  
柔和又健美的曲线暴露在佐助眼前，少年瘦弱却又充满力量的肌理线条中透露着生机勃勃的健气，麦色肌肤已经变成粉色，身上残留些许微紫的痕迹让他稍微好受了一些，那是不久前他在鸣人身下留下的痕迹。他恶意的冷笑着，拿起床头的小夹子，夹住胸前的两粒红豆。  
“哈…呜啊…不…不要…这样”，感受到来自胸前的巨大刺激，惹的鸣人全身的开始战栗，偏偏佐助还搓揉着周围的乳晕，鸣人难耐的扭动着腰肢想要驱散身体里异样的快感，在佐助的眼里却是那么的诱惑，勾引着他的神经。  
「不要？不听话，就没有你选择的份。」  
佐助拿出床头一个棍状的东西，他拔下鸣人的裤子，那粉嫩的分身失去了束缚马上弹射出来，马眼分泌着透明的液体，他拿着那棍状的物体死死的抵住分身下面的两个囊袋，然后按下开关。  
鸣人只感到一阵刺激的电流从剩下席卷全身，身体仿佛开启了振动模式剧烈颤抖不停，瞳孔瞬间睁大，张大着嘴失神的喘息尖叫，带着情欲的尾音。  
“呵，差点忘了，你是个抖m的变态啊。”看着身下的人意乱神迷的样子，佐助扬起手中的棍子，带起呼啸的风声，一阵阵的恶劣疯狂的，击打这身下剧烈颤抖的人，棍棒拍击着肉体的声音在昏黑的房间回响，夹杂着痛苦又婉转媚人的颤抖的尖叫尾音和满足的闷哼声。  
佐助感受着身下的人一阵阵的颤抖着战栗着收缩着，他嘴角勾了勾，手上动作却没停下反而更加用力，看见那漂亮的小麦色变成青红紫交错，强烈的占有感和成就感萦绕着他，是多么美丽撩人的色彩啊，而他就是那执笔的画家，随心所欲的勾勒上色。  
身下的人痛苦的叫喊着挣扎着，“啊！停下啊……不要！我错了……我错了！”然而身下的分身却越来越挺直，大量的液体从马眼喷涌而出，鸣人感觉的到击打处传来的剧痛又让人兴奋的快感汇聚于下体，他其实，强烈渴望这被这样对待，难以启齿的舒爽如浪潮席卷全身，眼神流淌着晶莹的泪花却十分明亮，被拷住的双手挣扎着嘞出猩红痕迹，神志已经完全的模糊了。  
「好痛，好爽，好想要！」  
他猛的一抖，喷涌出自己的欲望。  
然而佐助再也忍不住了，看见鸣人哭泣的淫靡放荡的模样，墨色双瞳已经沉积了狂风暴雨，他褪下自己的裤子，那紫红的欲望瞬间弹射出来，他压上鸣人的胸口，“舔它。”，眼里闪过猩红的疯狂。  
意乱情迷的鸣人张开嘴便开始有技巧的轻咬舔舐，然而佐助的阴茎太大太粗他根本不能完全吞下，感觉口腔已经完全被填满，下颚酸涩的难受，佐助却拿起那棍棒摸索着鸣人的嫩穴，完全不经过扩张就这么捅入并且按下电机开关，仅仅只是进去了一点点却因为没有扩张而难以进行，剧烈的疼痛感刺激着鸣人的神经，却因为被堵住了嘴不能喊叫只能断断续续的呜咽抽气，反而给了佐助更加深入的机会，他在鸣人的口腔猛烈抽插，最后甚至深到了喉咙，然后再也忍不住的缴械了。  
他拔出自己的欲望，果不其然听见鸣人剧烈的咳嗽声，面色已经红的甚至可以滴血，显得更加放荡淫靡。  
看着完全瘫软在身下的人，金发已经被染湿，身下的液体也浸湿了皱巴巴的床单，眼神完全已经迷离懵懂，裸露的身体仿佛是最精致的艺术品遍布色彩斑斓的痕迹和透明的淫液，佐助冷冷的笑了，风暴一般的欲望汹涌澎湃。  
「我的，全是我的，好好地在我身下哭泣吧。」  
他随意的扔弃了那根棍棒，猛的拔掉鸣人胸前的两个夹子，惹来了一阵强烈的战栗与娇喘。最后他俯身压住身下挣扎扭动的人，疯狂的啃咬撕扯鸣人的耳垂，后颈，锁骨，乳头，腹部，用力的覆盖上旧的痕迹和刚刚虐打后留下的青紫，根本不带一丝温柔，猛烈的攻势让鸣人根本招架不住，疼痛感反而让他更加兴奋，却只能哭泣的呻吟着。身下的欲望更加挺立，分泌出乳白色的液体。  
佐助卷起一些液体，摸向鸣人的菊穴，直接就插入三更手指，然后开始按压扩张，痛与快感侵袭着鸣人的神经，身体忍不住的迎合这一下下的律动。当佐助按到某一点的时候，鸣人闹中闪过一道白光，身体猛然挺起，脚趾卷起一小片被单，忍不住尖叫出来“呃……啊！”  
随后佐助马上退出自己的手，将自己的分身完全一下的没入鸣人那消魂噬骨的温暖菊穴中，然后不管不顾的猛烈抽插，曲爪抓起鸣人精瘦修长的腿，搭在肩膀，那片淫秽的场景刺激着佐助的神经。  
鸣人的菊穴温暖又紧致，紧紧夹着佐助的欲望让他每一次抽送的难以进行，进去的时候拼命阻拦，离开的时候又死死的缠住，爽的他忍不住发出野兽般的低吼，抽送的速度越来越重，带出“噗呲噗呲”的水花声和泡沫搅拌的声音。  
身下的人也随着抽插的频率一下下的摇晃着向上顶送花，却又被佐助的鹰爪钳制着拖拽着柔软的腿根又回来，低低的抽泣，“呜…哈…哈……呃啊…呼…哈。”  
佐助阴狠的盯着身下的猎物，“叫我，鸣人。”随即一下又一下的顶弄，“快点，叫我名字。”鸣人早已经被做到迷乱了神智，只知道渴望被充满着，他眯着满是泪水的双眼，昏昏沉沉的发出甜腻的呼喊着，“佐助……佐……助。”  
终于，不知道抽送了多少次，两个人都猛的一震，射出自己的欲望。  
天早就黑透了，但佐助依旧不想停下，不够，还不够，他要留下更深的痕迹，让这个不长记性的骚货明白自己到底是属于谁的东西。  
他又一次开始新一轮无休无止的索取与进攻，再次让身下的人染上无法洗去的绯红情欲。  
夜才刚刚开始，距离明天还长得很。


End file.
